Mega Man X2
Mega Man X2 is the second game in the Mega Man X series and was released for the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo in 1994. The game featured the same graphics as the first game, but was enhanced thanks to the use of the "Cx4" graphics chip (installed in the cartridge). The chip allowed for "semi-transparencies" and 3D effects. Release Dates Super Famicom/SNES: *Japan: January 25, 1994 *Worldwide: December 16, 1994 "Mega Man X Collection," GameCube and PlayStation 2: *Worldwide: January 10, 2006 Story It has been a while since the destruction of Sigma and the Mavericks, but it appears that the Mavericks haven't been eliminated. X, being the new Maverick Hunter leader, goes off to a factory, along with an unnamed Maverick Hunter, who has been dubbed the "Green Biker Dude" by fans, to take care of the Mavericks. After beating the factory's only finished giant robot, X soon discovers that while Zero sacrificed himself for the safety of X, but his body still exists — but in more than one piece. Three self-proclaimed "X-Hunters," Agile, Violen, and Serges, find Zero's parts and use them to lure X into their death traps. But if X doesn't retrieve the body soon, it will surely be used for horrible purposes... In-Depth Story It is December of 2119, six months after the original Maverick Revolt, and a group of mavericks break away from the control center and occupy an abandoned production factory. The Maverick Hunters are mobilized, under Mega Man X, to contain the crisis, but the plot thickens. A new maverick uprising begins to develop under a group of mavericks that identify themselves as the X Hunters, and X is faced with a new wave of mavericks to face. Dr. Cain, of course, tells X that he has no choice and must once again stop the chaos that was developing. However, the X Hunters also had the pieces of Zero, X's former partner. X manages to collect them before they could reconstruct him and program him against X. X manages to defeat the mavericks and penetrate the X Hunter fortress at the North Pole, defeating Serges, Violen, and Agile, X returns to Hunter HQ and is informed by Dr. Cain that something is located in the location of Magna Centipede's stage. He goes there and finds a copy of Zero, constructed by the previously-defeated Sigma, but the real Zero blasts him away with his buster (having just been repaired by Dr. Cain), and Sigma reveals himself. X then fights and once again defeats Sigma, restoring peace and order for a second time...Wikiknowledge's Mega Man Timeline It is speculated that Serges (the so-called leader of the X Hunters) was actually a reincarnation of Dr. Wily, who had his artificial intelligence placed inside the reploid body of Serges, which would explain how he was familiar with Zero's design. However, Capcom has never given any official word on this. Mavericks *Wheel Gator *Bubble Crab *Flame Stag *Morph Moth *Magna Centipede *Crystal Snail *Overdrive Ostrich *Wire Sponge *Agile *Violen *Serges *Zero (non-canon) *Sigma Armor Helmet Part, in Crystal Snail's stage. :Provides the I Cursor sub weapon that when activated in a suspicious place, it will target a place near a secret to indicate the presence of one. Body Part, in Morph Moth's stage: Use the Spin Wheel to cut through a wall. The Helmet Part will make this much easier. :X can now absorb energy-based attacks to fill up an energy gauge that when full activates the G Crush that damages all enemies on screen. Arm Part, in Wheel Gator's stage: In the first vertical passage upon entering the tank. You must use the Leg Part to air-dash onto a vertical beam jutting out of the ceiling, and then air-dash off of that to the vertical passage. Climb up the wall to reach the Arm Capsule. :If X charges his buster for a while, he will charge up both of his arms, and he can fire two consecutive charge shots. X can also charge his weapons Leg Part, in Overdrive Ostrich's stage: Perform a dash jump to reach a ledge above the last hallway leading to the boss room. Use the Spin Wheel to destroy the tubes blocking the way. :Allows X to air-dash if he has not dash-jumped into the air. Just dash while in the air to activate it. Enemy Guide List of Mega Man X2 Enemies Walkthrough Click here to see a step-step walkthrough for the game. Secrets *Shoryuken Trivia *The Armor Part could be considered the first Giga Attack in the series, as it is identical to the others: It requires a gauge to be completely charged up to be executed, and it damages the entire screen, similar to the Falcon Armor's Giga Attack. **Although Zero doesn't become fully playable until two games later, he also uses his first Giga attack here, when X fights him in the last stage. *This is one of the strange few cases in the entire Mega Man series in which the final battle takes place in an earlier stage (see Magna Centipede). *Mega Man X2 is the first game to give the players hints about Zero's past. *This is the first time in the series where one of the Final boss's forms does not have a health bar. This will later be repeated in Mega Man ZX Advent with Albert's Mechanaloid Robot form. References Category:Mega Man X games Category:SNES games